


The Nietzschean's Lover

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr gets hurt and Harper is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nietzschean's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Nietzschean's Lover  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,045  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Summary:** Tyr gets hurt and Harper is there to help  
>  **A/N:** written for megan_moonlight who requested a Tyr/Harper fic at my [Request post](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/212085.html)

Harper yelled as he ran through the ship, “What happened, Trance?”

“I don’t know, Harper. Dylan just said that Tyr had been hurt and to meet him in the med bay.” As she raced to medical she added, “That’s all I know.”

His heart jumped in his throat as he picked up the pace. He couldn’t breath he was so petrified. _Please, let him be okay._ The prayer was the only thing that kept running through his mind as he raced through the corridors.

He ran into the room a few minutes after Dylan and Trance had already gotten Tyr onto the examining table. He did his best to ignore the wide expanse of bronze flesh bared to his gaze. Now was definitely not the time to salivate over how extremely handsome he found the Nietzschean before him. “What happened?”

Dylan stared down at his weapons officer. “Tyr did a very un-Nietzschean thing.” 

“Damn it, Dylan! What happened to him?” At the raised eyebrow Dylan shot his way he quickly amended, “Sorry, I meant what happened him to him, Captain...Boss....Sir?”

The Captain of the Andromeda quickly hid the smile that threatened. He could tell Harper was really concerned for Tyr. Which given their relationship was odd. He hadn’t thought that they.... Dylan looked at Harper staring down at Tyr with blind fear written on his face. Years ago, he had seen Sara with that very same look on her face the day he had gotten hurt and had to have... _Oh!_

“As we were leaving the planet, someone took a shot at me. And for some reason, known only to Tyr, he pushed me out of the way and he took the bullet that was meant for me.”

Harper felt his knees go weak. “He took a bullet?” _Of all the..._ He quickly grabbed a hold of the table where Tyr was lying.

“He’s going to be okay, Harper.” Trance felt it prudent to reassure her friend as the sound of the metal bullet hitting the pan echoed through the room. “I’ve removed the bullet. Thankfully, it didn’t hit any major organs or arteries. Whoever shot him was either a poor shot or Tyr is an extremely lucky man.”

“I prefer to think the man was a very poor marksman. I would never have missed at that range.” 

At the sound of Tyr’s voice, Harper quickly took his hand. “You shouldn’t talk now, Tyr. You should rest.” Harper turned to face Dylan. “What I don’t understand is why he would take a bullet meant for you.” He quickly held up his hands. “No offense, Boss. But isn’t self preservation like a rule or something for the Nietzscheans?”

Once more Dylan found himself having to hide a smile. “None taken, Mr. Harper. And you’re right, survival is their number one rule.”

“So what would make Tyr put his life in danger....”

Tyr quickly raised up on his elbow and stared at the two men before him. “If you two would stop talking about me as if I wasn’t even in the room maybe you would find out.”

“Tyr, you’re supposed to be not talking, remember?”

The Nietzschean just glared at him.

This time it was Harper’s turn to hide a smile. “Okay, Tyr. Why did you do it?”

The Nietzschean shrugged. “It seemed like the thing to do at the time. I assure you if I had to do it over again...” As he lay back down, he didn’t finish his sentence. But then again he didn’t have to. The look on his face left no doubt that he found himself disgusted with the whole thing. Without another word, Tyr turned to his head to look at Trance. “How soon can I leave?”

Trance held up her hands. “Now, Tyr. I said that you will be fine but I’d still like to keep you overnight just to be on the safe side.”

For a brief moment, Tyr didn’t speak but stared at her with his dark chocolate eyes full of something she couldn’t quite name and wasn’t really sure if she should want to. “It’s only for the one night, Tyr. Surely...”

Tyr quickly interrupted. “You said yourself that I was fine...”

“As fine as someone who just had a bullet removed could be. Tyr, I think...”

“I’m afraid I don’t really care what a purple....”

Harper was quick to interrupt. “What Tyr is trying to say, Trance is that he doesn’t want to spend the night here.”

“Exactly.”

A mulish expression came across Trance’s face. “I’m sorry, Tyr. But you’ll have to stay here whether you like it or not. Unless....” 

“Unless?” Tyr gritted his teeth. He could feel his irritation with the purple female growing by the minute.

“Well, if you had someone who would be willing to...”

Trance jumped as Harper yelled, “I’ll do it!”

“Okay, Tyr. If you’re willing to let Harper stay with you and help keep an eye on you, at least for tonight, then you can leave. Are you?”

Tyr stared at Harper with an indescribable look on his face before he turned his head and gave a slight nod to Trance. He had hoped to keep his relationship with Andromeda’s engineer a secret a little longer but if the looks Dylan and Trance were giving each other were anything to go by... A huge sigh escaped him. He might as well just come right out and admit he and Harper were lovers and save the crew of Andromeda a lot of needless gossip.

But before Tyr could say anything, Harper leaned over to help him off the table. “Don’t worry, big guy. I will take very good care of you.

Tyr smiled and then grimaced as pain shot through his body. “I have no doubt of that, Harper.”

 

As they watched Harper help Tyr walk out of the room, Dylan leaned down to whisper, “How long have you know about them?”

A huge grin spread across Trance’s face. “Oh please. Haven’t you noticed that each time Harper walked into a room Tyr would puff out his chest? And every time Harper saw Tyr he would turn red and start to stutter. I kind of put two and two together.”

Dylan couldn’t help but smile. “That would do it.”


End file.
